Her Angel
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Mitchie never sang at Camp Rock. And after tragedy strikes, she is left with her only friend to cope. But she has to go back to Camp Rock. How will Shane react to Mitchie? Will Nate get the courage to ask Caitlyn out? Will Jason ever get his Birdhouse?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: tashLOVE**

**Computer: LapTop**

**Location: My Room**

**Starting Time: 6:56p.m. On Saturday the 18****th**** of October, 2008 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money from this story. ( I wish )**

**Title: Her Angel**

**Authors Note: okay that start was so absolutely random its not funny… but my imaginary friend can't seem to stop laughing, so laugh away!! Okay, again, this is my first story for camp rock… so be nice and review and tell me how I went :D okay, again, yer now its is 7:03 no wait, 7:04 you know what stuff it!! I cant really be bothered!! LOOK!! CAPSLOCK IS ON!! YAYYY!! Okay, again, if I place any authors notes in the story I will make them bold. Okay, again, I was gonna write something in here at the start and now I cant even remember… oh well ill tell you if I remember at the end… love tashie :D p.s. It is now 7:09 and I havent writtin anything!! Just let me think!!**

**Another Authors Note… IMPORTANT!!: I was gonna make this a one shot but I have an idea for a story now!! Yayy!! Just need to write it down…**

**Still Another Authors Note: it is now 7:21 and I have figured out the first 2 chapters!! YAYY!! Now I just need to write them down… geeze this is a very long authors note..**

Chapter 1: Were going to Camp Rock!!

"_Mitchie, this is going to be the last time I say this just never forget it. I love you." Connie touched her daughters cheek lovingly. _

"_Mum! Don't talk like that! You'll be able to tell me again!! Just hold on a little bit longer! They'll be able to save you!!" I squeezed her hand. Tears pouring down my face. She weekly wiped them away._

"_No they wont. This is how its supposed to be. I'll be watching over you." I shook her, begging her to open her eyes. But the Beeping was getting faster._

_BEEP. _

_The doctors came rushing in. Pushing me out of there way._

_BEEP!!_

"_NOO!!" I screamed._

MITCHIE!!

_I reached for my mothers hand. But I seem far away._

MITCHIE!!

_The tears don't stop rolling down my face. I have lost my father today, I don't need my mother gone too._

MITCHIE!!

I wake up in cold sweat. Breathing heavily, I sit up.

I look around and remember where I am. At Caitlyn's house. I've lived here ever since my parents died. It seems that my grandparents didn't want me… so the court allowed me to stay with her.

And just in case you are wondering, they died in a car crash that was all my fault…

Caitlyn was still calling my name. I sigh, get out of bed and slowly walk over to the door. I open it and Caitlyn comes stumbling into the room.

"Mitchie!! What on earth were you screaming about??" she asks concerned. I didn't realize I was screaming…

"I just had a dream," she smiles sympathetically, I'm used to that, a lot of people do it once they realize what I've been through, "What is so important that were trying to knock the door down at, whatever time it is, in the morning??" I am so not a morning person, I stay up until its morning, and wake up at lunch. That is why I have my own bathroom, just incase they can't wake me up, they get cold water from the shower and chuck it on me.

"Its 3 in the afternoon, and you have mail. So come down and have some lunch and have a look at your letters!!" Caitlyn said happily. I curse her and her ability to be happy. But she has that smile that she knows something that I don't, so I ask her what it is, but she just shakes her head and runs down the stairs. I wish she would trip… don't go thinking I'm ungrateful or whatever, I am!! But its just, I'M TIRED!! Yeah… that's a good excuse…

So I go downstairs, open the fridge and get out some vegemite, cheese and butter. I make my sandwich and have a look at my letters.

I had two. I open the official looking one.

_Dear Michelle Torres,_

_We have just uncovered the will of Connie and Steve Torres. They have left some notes witch may be of some importance to you. You have also been left the quantity of 700,000. It has been put in your savings bond that can now be accessed anytime (the credit card is included on a following paper). The house is now legally yours for whatever it is you wish to do upon it. _

_I am deeply sorry for your loss,_

_Sincerely Stephanie Stone._

I start to cough, and Caitlyn comes behind me and does thing… you know the weirdo thing were they grab from behind and push on your stomach, well that's what she did. I cough up a fly, I guess my mouth was open…

"They found my parents will. I've been left pretty much everything." I tell Caitlyn. She has her mouth open too, but she closes hers quickly. I decide I will read the papers later.

"What's the other letter??" she is smirking now… I wonder why… well I'm about to find out!!

I rip it open and read it out loud,

_To Mitchie Torres,_

_It is with great pleasure that I announce that you have won the, Best Voice Award!! We had a look at your entry and fell in love with it!! You now have a full ride scholarship to Camp Rock!!_

_We look forward to seeing you this summer,\_

_Brown._

"Oh My Jelly Bean!! CAITLYN!! How dare you enter a competition without asking me!! What if I dot want to go to Camp Rock!! Huh!! Huh!! HUH!!" I yell at her. But she just smirks.

"Too bad. You're going now!! MWAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHAA!!" then she runs into her room and locks it.

Geeze Caitlyn. She knows how much I liked Shane. It could've even been love… But now… he hates me..

Now I'm angry!! I think I will read the papers that mum and dad left me,

_Birth Certificate_

_Name: Michelle Annette Torres_

_Parents: Steve and Connie Torres_

_Date of Birth: 14 of July_

_Time of birth: 11:56 p.m._

_Siblings: Twin brother_

_Birth Certificate_

_Name Joshua Steve Torres_

_Parents: Steve and Connie Torres_

_Date of Birth: 15 of July_

_Time of Birth: 00:03 a.m._

_Siblings: Twin sister_

**Ending Time: 8:25 p.m.**

**YYAYYY!! Very happy!! Now just as soon as I sav this to my USB and go to the work computer and put this up, IT WILL BE UP!! Now I would super appreciate reviews!! Oh and just so you know… SHANE DID NOT HEAR MITCHIE SING BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T FIGURE OUT THE LOOPHOLE IN BROWNS PLANS!!**

**Okay…. REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE!! **

**I WILL SEND HE EVIL ELVES IF YOU DONT REVIEW!!**

**I'll give you cookies!! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON!!**

**Love tashie : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: tashLOVE**

**Computer: LapTop**

**Location: My Room**

**Starting Time: 9:17 a.m. on Sunday the 19th of October 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money from this story. If I did own it, I wouldn't be on FanFiction now would I.**

**Title: Her angel**

**Authors Note: Hello, I would just like to say how happy I am!! I got 13 reviews!! And now its 9:26 because I had to hang up some washing!! Stupid washing… anyway, im sorry but if you ever review I cant reply to that like I usually would because It dosnt let me from my lap top and im not really allowed on the computer… so im gonna reply here… anyway im going to TRY and update every day but it is the weekend so yeah… im also gonna try and make my chapters longer. Yayyy!!**

**Review Reply's:**

**ignorant enlightenment: yayy!! You gave me the longest review!! Good on ya stephy!! And I don't care if you demand answers, and im not answering them!! So HA!!**

**Cool Rocker13: NO!! don't send the evil monkeys onto me!! LOL your review made me smile!! Yayyy!!**

**Ilovemydad: okay, you will find out about her twin brother either in this chapter or the next one, cause to tell you the truth I have no idea what I am doing in this chapter, I need to brainstorm!!**

**Another Authors Note: its 9:38, I HAVE IDEAS!! AND I AM ABOUT TO WRITE THEM DOWN!! YAYYY!! Okay, I would like to thank everyone for there review and please read the authors not that will be at the end of he page!! If you do I will give you a cookie!! : D oh and if I havnt already said thank you for the reviews then, thankyou for the reviews!! And for everyone who story alerted this story thankyou!! But um… if you do story alert, why don't you just review as well… its only takes an extra few seconds!! EVEN SEND A SMILIE FACE JUST TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I WENT!! : D**

Chapter 2: Almost.

Its been two weeks since I found out that my parents lied to me, well didn't tell me, but that is just as bad. Why didn't they just tell me I had a twin brother!! Am very angry… but not as angry as I am at Caitlyn for making me go to Camp Rock!! I am still furious that she entered a competition of me without even asking!! How did she even get me singing… will have to ask her later.

I get out of the car while giving Caitlyn a glare. But that is soon wiped off my face as soon as I see just how beautiful Lake Rock is in the high noon. (a/n okay that means that it is lunch, and the sun is reflecting on the water and it looks really pretty)

"Were in the same cabin, Mitchie." Caitlyn tells me. Well that's good. "Its Cabin Pop. Right next door to the teacher cabins, okay?" she looks at me, her face is practically glowing. I smile my large smile and nod. As unwilling as I was to come here, I'm happy I'm finally here. Its all very pretty.

We go to Cabin Pop, and put our stuff away. And my stomach starts to growl. I laugh and poke it. Caitlyn laughs too. And we begin to walk to mess hall for food. Camp Rock doesn't start for another 3 days. But because I won the scholarship I get to come early. I also begged Brown to let Caitlyn come early to. Right after I begged not to come here…

We open the Mess Hall's door laughing because we such idiots. But I stop as soon as I see who is in here.

Shane Gray, Jason Green and Nate Black. (a/n they all have a colour as last names!! LOL!! )

Caitlyn stops laughing too. We just stare as they stare back. Shane's eyes are cold, as they glare at me. Nate is just staring at Caitlyn with this type of admiration in his eyes. Jason is just looking at us happily.

"Hey guys!! Come sit over here!!" Jason yells. Shane gives him a look that says, Shut Up Now. But Jason just ignores him, and beckons us forward.

We walk over and grab an apple each on the way. We sit down as Jason starts to talk, "Hey what are your names??" he sounds really enthusiastic.

Caitlyn opens her mouth but Shane beats her to it, "Her name is Caitlyn," he says pointing to Caitlyn, "and her name could be Mitchie, but you never know what people lie about these days." he finishes glaring at me. I look down as I can feel the tears coming to my eyes.

Caitlyn just gapes at Shane, " How dare you!!" she screams, she stands up, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH!! YOU LISTENED TO TESS AND DIDN'T EVEN LET MITCHIE EXPLAIN!! MITCHIE IS A GREAT PERSON!! SHE SHOWED YOU THAT, BUT YOU JUST LISTEN TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST JERK ON THE PLANET AND --" I cut her off by pulling her down. She continues softer, "You have no idea the pain that you have caused Mitchie." she finishes softly.

I get up and run towards the door, someone was standing there with it open, but I don't care I just need to get out of here.

I run towards Lake Rock. I sit down at a tree and let the tears roll. I feel a presence beside me.

I look to my left expecting to see Caitlyn, but instead I see a guy with brown hair that falls straight into his eyes. He is hot!! I'm just saying.

I want to ask who he is but I just keep on crying. He pulls me into his chest and I just stay there and let all of the tears out. He makes shushing noises and tells me its going to be okay.

The tears stop and I look up at him, not realizing I close I am and my lips touch his. I quickly move back and blush, I mumble sorry. He just chuckles and replies, "No problem. I just got rewarded for helping a beautiful lady." I swear the temperature in the room just rose about 100 degrees.

He gets up, then puts out a hand to help me up. I smile up at him and take his hand. I don't think he even noticed he didn't let go as we took a walk. But I'm not complaining it was nice. And I still don't know his name.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so sad??" the guy with no name asks. I just smile softly and say no. he chuckles and shakes his head. He pulls me towards a teacher cabin and says, "Come on. This is my cabin. I share it with my friend." I look at the sky and let go of his hand just before we reach it.

I shake my head, and say, "I have to get back to my cabin its getting dark. And my roommate will get worried." he just shakes his head and smiles.

"Then at least let me walk you to your cabin." He's smiles.

I just shake my head again and nod to my left, "This is my cabin." I grin as I walk away.

I look back and he is just smiling and shaking his head. I wave and he waves back. I get inside my cabin and Caitlyn bombs me with questions. I just smile and walk to my bed and lie down.

I look at Caitlyn, and she stops her ranting, and gives me a look. The look that says, Who's the hot guy?

I just smile and send her the, Not telling look.

She gasps jokingly. Then goes into the bathroom for a shower.

I'm alone. And I have almost forgotten my encounter with Shane.

Almost.

**Ending Time: 10:39 a.m.**

**Authors Note: yayy!! Now as soon as I save it, put it on a USB then take it to the computer, then put it on the computer and then put it on fan fiction. YOU WILL HAVE IT!! : D**

**Competition: 'cause at the end of camp rock Ella and Peggy break free, I need 2 new minions!! Please review or pm me with the following information!! And if no one auditions, I cant update again!!**

**Name:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hobbies:**

**Weird habit: ….like how ella liked lip gloss I think…**

**Cabin name: …. seriously I couldn't even think of Mitchie's cabin name, I asked my coousin!! …**

**Favourite Connect 3 member:**

**THANKYOU!! REVIEW!! ( THAT RYHMES!! : D )**

**Love tashie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: tashLOVE**

**Computer: Lap Top**

**Location: My Room**

**Starting Time: 4:58 p.m. Monday the 20****th**** of October 2008.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Camp Rock, nor am I making any money from writing this story.**

**Title: Her Angel.**

**Author's Note: Hello, I would just like to thank EVERYONE who entered my competition!! I have a A4 piece of paper of everyone who did, and I had to narrow it down to 2!! I'll put there profiles in now!! : )**

**Name: Megan  
****Hair Colour: Blue  
****Hobbies: Writing Songs  
****Weird Habit: Can see evil flying monkeys  
****Favourite C3 Member: Jason  
****Thank-you Cool Rocker13**

**Name: Kelly  
****Hair Colour: Brown  
****Hobbies: Singing and plays the guitar  
****Weird Habit: Likes to were fluro coloured high socks  
****Favourite C3 Member: Nate  
****Thank-you KellyLovesNickJonas, hope you don't mind I changed the habit… Thank-you StephIE for the idea.**

**Still Author's Note: okay its 5:15 and I need to get started on this story, so thank you again for all of you who reviewed I LOV YOU!! AND SO DOES MY SPOON, CHUCKY!!**

**Yet Another Author's Note: its 5:29, and I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!! Never mind I know now!!**

**Chapter 3: Something!! **

Tomorrow people start arriving.

I haven't seen Shane at all since the accident. That is what I call it. Caitlyn calls it AEWAVOPSWNTGALIORO, or An Encounter With A Vary Obnoxious Pop Star Who Needs To Get A Life Instead Of Ruining Others. She came up with that. Not me. I'm very bad at making up names!!

Am all alone. Sitting in my room. Caitlyn has been very mysterious this morning.

Am bored.

I am going to think about that boy. His beautiful hair, his amazing voice that sounds as though an angel is talking, not him. But am going to call him Angel. Caitlyn came up with it when she said that if I didn't tell her who I met she would release to the world that I still sleep with Mr Cuddles. I wanted to call him The Cutie. But Angel sounds better!!

Someone is knocking on the door, I better answer it.

I open the door and standing there is Angel. My mouth is open I just know it is!!

"Hey." he says it so calmly. How does he even know were my cabin is!! Oh yeah I walked into it yesterday. I start to hit my head in my stupidity. He looks at me worriedly, I stop before he thinks I'm weird… "Umm, I can go if you want??" he questions.

I shake my head vigorously, but then realize how weird that makes me look so I stop moving my head and speak, "No. Its okay. Just surprised." that sounded more like a squeak then a voice, but it's a start.

He just smiles his godly smile. "Well I thought, why don't you come over to my cabin to meet my friends." You know what, I don't even know his name!! I should ask him.

But before I have the chance too he grabs my hand and heads towards a cabin. I jog so he doesn't have to drag me. I am very prone to tripping. His cabin is called, Cabin Groove. It looks fairly large. He must be a teacher here. Or work in the kitchen. I shake the thought out of my head as I feel the tears coming in my eyes.

But Angel doesn't realize. He jogs up the steps lets go of my hands an opens the door.

My eyes are blurry as I enter the room. On one side of the room, there is a couch with two boys on it and a T.V. and on the other side of the room there are three beds. I look at the boys, one of them has blue hair, but has purple on the tips and is spiked. The other boy has jet black hair, that is too dark to be died, his eyes are this brown that looks just so deep and amazing, you would need a map to get through them. But there was something about him…

I run out crying as I realize what it is. Angel runs after me. But I just keep running. He's calling out my name but I don't stop. I run into my cabin. Close the door and lean my back against it still crying.

**a/n DINNER TIME !! TIME TO STOP WRITING!! Am back and it is 6:12 !! Back to the story…**

Someone sits next to me and puts an arm around me. "Caitlyn, this is just too hard. I mean, my parents just died and now I think I must be seeing things cause --" But I was cut off, and the voice wasn't Caitlyn's.

"OMJ!! Did your parents die!! That is so sad!! And my name is Jason. And your name is Mitchie!! Yayy!! I get a cookie!!" Jason says happily. Wait what…

"Why do YOU get a cookie!! I DESERVE THE COOKIE!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS!! NO!! SO I WANT THAT DAMN COOKIE!!" I yell and get up and start throwing a tantrum.

"NO!! THE COOKIE IS MINE!!YOU GET YOUR OWN DAMN COOKIE!! SHANE SAID THAT I COULD HAVE A COOKIE IF I COULD REMEMBER SOMEONES NAME!! AND I DID!! NOT YOU!! YOU CALLED ME CAITLYN, THERFORE THE COOKIE IS MINE!!" Jason yells just as loud.

There is no way he is going to get that cookie!! I will do ANYTHING for a cookie!! And I'm just so happy now I don't even know what I am thinking. "BUT I WANT THE COOKIE!!" I am just screaming on the top of my lungs I swear the camp must of heard.

"FINE!! I'LL RACE YOU!! First one to jump in the lake wins!! Ready, set, GO!!" He speeds off through the window, and I follow after him, and so the race begins.

A fact of life: Jason is a very fast runner!! I grab his wrist so I can keep up. Lucky there is no one around otherwise we could've tripped!! We were over half way, when suddenly I had his sudden burst of energy, and I shoot past Jason and run so fast that my legs are probably just a blur.

I can see the lake now!! I just have to get down this hill. But I trip over a rock near the bottom and go tumbling down. I knock into something just before I hit the water and it comes in with me.

The water is freezing and the pours in my skin scream in protest. But I don't care, I get the cookie. But my head hurts and I cant see. Then, there is nothing. No colour, no black or white, no yellow or green, no purple or pink. But I can hear noises.

I spit out the water I can feel in my throat and sit up. I feel someone get up and leave. And I open my eyes. I see Jason hovering over me. He looks happy as always. I speak even though my throat is stinging and my head still hurts, "I get the cookie." then there is nothing again.

--

I open my eyes to see the white roof of the nurses office. I look to my right and see Angel. He smiles at me and says, "Hey Mitchie Torres." guess he knows my name.

I groan and sit up, I have a head ache but I ignore it. "So, you know who I am. Bet you've heard lots of stories about me. Don't even know why you are here." I say. I feel surprising strong, and confident. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

But he just chuckles. "I don't care about what you've done. Because we all make mistakes. And I know that you deeply regret making those mistakes. And you are trying to gain forgiveness. But the first step in forgiveness. Is forgiving yourself. Stop beating yourself up about it. Were all human." He is smiling. That is a very interesting speech. I will think about it later. Cause my head still hurts.

"What is your name??" I ask him, "I think being a cripple, I deserve to know." he just smiles again and shakes his head. I don't think he is going to spill… "I remember knocking someone into the water with me. And someone revived me then walked away. Who??" I ask.

"Oh. You knocked in my friend. Then he did CPR. Yeah he is a great guy. You'd get along great." what is it with this boy and refusing to tell me names!!

I want to get out of this depressing place. So I get up and walk out. Leaving a very surprised Angel in my wake. I get to the doors and I hear him, "YOU MIGHT WANNA GET INTO SOME CLOTHES DON'T YA RECKON MITCHIE!!" I try to stop but I have SRS. (Slow Reaction Syndrome) so I open the doors into the Mess Hall.

Everyone is looking at me. I look down and see that I am in green short shorts, and a bright yellow, tight tank top. I feel hands wrapped around my waist as I am pulled back into the room. "You really are me angel." I say to Angel. He just looks at me weird. I realize his hands are still on my waist. I move them, "How long was I out!! WHY IS EVERYONE HERE!! Camp Rock doesn't start for another two days!!" I tell him, quite loudly I might add.

"You were out for quite a while **my darling**. Camp Rock started yesterday. And why am I your angel??" He asks, very confused.

"Well, seeming as you want to be a bum. I am going to just call you Angel from now on!!" I say. "Now get out!! I want to get changed."

He leaves just shaking his head.

I find some clothes in a drawer. There are some cards on it. I get changed into skinny jeans and a grey shirt with a love heart and a skull on it. I have a look at the cards.

The first one is from Caitlyn. It just says the usual greeting for someone who was unconscious for a while.

The second one is from Brown. It says, If you are reading this it means that you are awake. So good on ya. Your awake!! About time!! : D Jason told me what happened and I don't blame you for rasing him. Shane makes some very good cookies.

WOW. Shane can cook. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!!

I look at the third card, that is attached to a box. I open the card first. Sorry. Its my fault. Love Jason. I smile, as I open the box. And just as I had expected, it was a cookie.

I took a bite. And I swear, it was heaven on earth!!

I open the last card that just says, Hope your okay **my darling**. Jason.

I wonder why Jason gave me two cards. And since when does he know big words like, darling!! CONFUSION INFUSION!! I finish the cookie and leave the room. People are still looking at me weird.

I'm just standing in the doorway looking around. I see Tess's table. She has two new minions now. Tess is wearing the usual outfit, three quarter jeans with a layered shirt. Minion number 1 had dark blue hair, and everything she was wearing happened to be blue. She was looking at the sky… Minion number 2 was wearing a fluro pink skirt, with a fluro yellow tank top, and on her feet were fluro green toe socks and fluro blue heels.

I take a deep breath and start to walk to the opposite side of the room, the exit. But I pass by Tess's table and she calls my name. "Mitchie. Tell your mum her eggs are the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life." she yells. Everyone is looking at me.

I just lose it, "I WOULD TELL MY MUM TESS!! BUT IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT SHE IS DEAD!! NOW I JUST WISH YOU WERE!!" I run the remaining distance to the door. And again someone is holding it open. But I don't really notice. I just run towards the tree that I now name as the Unhappy Tree.

I just sit down and cry.

Someone sits next to me and puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. I lean into him.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh. Its okay. Let it all out." he says.

I stop crying and look at him. It's the guy from Angels cabin. With the dark hair and deep eyes.

"Thanks." I tell him. I mean how many guys have seen me crying lately.

"No problem. I would be crying too if my parents died." he smiles softly at me. He's not telling me something, so I give him a look that says, You better tell me what happened now. He just sighs, "I'm adopted. I never new my parents."

My eyes widen, "What's your name?? Tell me now!!" he was surprised by the urgency in my voice but answered anyway.

He said the one word that I had been going through my mind since I opened my letter.

"Josh"

**Ending Time: 7:33 p.m.**

**Author's Note: wow that is way longer than it usually is!! I mean come on!! 6 pages!! I have never wrote so much in one chapter before!! But its to make up for the week. I have school. And it'll be really hard to write. So make me happy and give me lots of reviews fro this extra long chapter!! : D**

**And… umm if you have any suggestions for Angels other room mate, I would really appreciate it.**

**Love tashie : D**

**Quick Dedication of Chapter: IGNORENT ENLIGTENMENT!! YOU SIGN INTO FAN FICTION JUST TO REVIEW MY CHAPTERS!! I LOVE YOU BABY!! Love tashie again :P**

**Hello, ummm just so you know this was written last night, im sorry but our computer crashed and we just got it going this morning. so.. i might put another chapter up tonight it depends if i want to... :D love tashie :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: tashLOVE**

**Computer: Lap Top**

**Location: Lounge Room**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Okay!! There!!! I ADMIT IT!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CRUSH MY DREAMS TAYLAH!!!!!!**

**Title: Her Angel**

**Authors Note: Hello!!! I am so happy right now that I have decided I will spread my happiness by updating!!! YAYY!!!! Okay. Now. I have another story idea that I came up with while I was supposed to be doing my mat homework… that I still havent done… anyway the reason why I am so happy is I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!! Yayyy!!! He is so cute and sweet and I have decided that I shall put him in my story!!! He is going to be someone who I havent really figured out yet. But I will!!!! Eventually…. So ON WITH MY STORY!!!! **

**Dedication: I would like to thank Stephanie for coming up with the name for Angels roomy. I put a clue in the other chapter of what is name might be… ITS NEAR THE BOLD!!!! But steph you crossed the line yesterday!!! THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE SEXY!!!! YOU NEED TO REALIZE THIS!!!! Actually if you agree with me that they are sexy, please tell me that in an email and I will put a petition up in my profile. OWW!!! I JUST CRACKED MY SHOULDER!!!! ON WITH MY STORY!!!!**

**Chapter 4: Eggs and Bacon**

"Josh"

I just stare at him. I know my mouth is open, but right now I don't really care. I just found my brother. But should I tell him. I think I should, although I'll have to take him somewere he can't escape.

I looked around and noticed some canoes near the lake. I nodded to them, "You want to go for a ride?" he just smiles and nods.

We chose a red one. And we go into the centre of Lake Rock and just float there. I decide to tell him before I lose my nerve.

"Look Josh there is something I want to tell you…" I start. But I trail off. Great now I'm losing my nerve!!!

But before I can continue he interrupts me, "Look. I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. But we can be friends." he says looking at me weirdly, I think its cause my mouth is open again. But I can't help it. Begin to laugh hysterically.

"No!!! I don't like you that way either. But I have to tell you something. You know how you are adopted?" I ask. Of coarse he knows that, STUPID MITCHIE!!! I should really use my brain more. But he nods. "Well," I continue, "This is going sound really weird. But I have reason to believe that you are my twin brother. Cause I have a birth certificate with our names on it."

He just sits there looking shocked. He open his mouth and closes it like a fish. I smile uncomfortably. "Huh." that's it. One syllable. Huh. Ok, huh. Its something.

"Our parents died in a car crash. And it was all my fault. But I have proof that we are twins. Our birth certificates. And we look alike." I finish. I look at him with hopeful and scared eyes.

Hopeful, for him to accept being my brother.

And scared, because I'm afraid that he will make me tell him why it was my fault they died. And even though it took me 3 months to realize they wouldn't stop sending me to the physiatrist unless I made it look like I had made some progress, I still didn't believe that it was an accident.

But he smiled at me and whispered, "I have a sister." he looked so happy. I could tell because when he looked up I could see it in his eyes. He gave me a big massive hug.

The rest of the night I told Josh all about OUR parents. I just feel so happy saying, OUR. It just sounds so natural. I told Josh everything. From last years fiasco, to how I feel about Shane. When it got too dark we rowed back, and left for our respective cabins.

When I got inside I told Caitlyn were I had gone, because she was very worried about me. I swear she has become more and more like my mother every day. I should check that she is, so I stop her rambling and ask her what colour my hair was when I was born. She just looked at me weird, and kept on rambling.

When Caitlyn finally realized that I want listening, she stopped talking. "Why so smiley??" she asks. That's right I forgot to tell her.

"Oh. I just found my twin. I'm going to have a shower." I told her. Then I shot out of the room before she had a chance to say anything else. Caitlyn can be such a funny person when she is angry. She stumbles over her words, she goes red and she has to take deep breathes.

I get out of the shower, and change into my jammies.

I go to sleep.

_~~~~ FLASHES OF MEMORIES ~~~~_

"_I really thought you were different!! I guess the jokes on me, huh."_

"_Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to set you up for that!!"_

"_You mean you lied to us. Your mum cooks, and you help her. Thats the only way you could even afford this camp."_

"_I am totally wigged out."_

"_Until the end of final jam."_

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you."_

"_I'm too cool to know you. Don't take it personally. Don't get emotional."_

"_Who will I be. Its up to. All of the never ending possibilities."_

"_Tess!! Stop treating me like that. Stop treating everyone like that. I may be the cooks daughter, but I am a lot better person than someone who hurts someone to make themselves feel better."_

"_If it wasn't obvious, you are so out of the group."_

"_So does your voice sound better over here."_

"_Here I am. Here I am."_

"_Can I sit here?"_

"_Ok, but only if you give me your cake."_

"_Oh My Gawd. I love your mum!!"_

"_Caitlyn Geller, camper today, up and coming music producer tomorrow."_

"_Hasta La Vista!!"_

"_Wow Tess. What ever major loser. that's so last year. I thought everyone knew that. Oh, I guess not everyone…"_

"_Oh, I don't. but when I tell everyone I want the whole back story on why,"_

"_She got drowned in her lies."_

"_Bye Mitchie. Don't forget to call me."_

"_Darling. You have to eat. Look we will go to Barney's Burgers!!"_

"_Mum, I work there."_

"_Well then you know how yummy they are."_

"_Fine…Dad are you coming?"_

"_Why not."_

"_This is going to be so random."_

"_How?"_

"_I am going to my work with my parents. But its not because I'm getting fired."_

"_You better not be, and this is just a cover."_

"_Don't worry. Its not."_

"_Mitchie, this is going to be the last time I say this just never forget it. I love you."_

"_Mum! Don't talk like that! You'll be able to tell me again!! Just hold on a little bit longer! They'll be able to save you!!" _

"_No they wont. This is how its supposed to be. I'll be watching over you."_

I woke with a start. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I get out of bed and walk over to Josh's cabin. Its pretty dark, and its raining. So by the time I get there I am drenched. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. But Josh doesn't answer it. Angel does.

He looks surprised to see me, but I am sad, I am crying, he can get over it and comfort me!!!

He wraps his around me and holds me tight. Funny thing was I didn't want him to let go. But I can't be falling in love with this guy!!! I don't even know his name!!! plus, I love Shane. When I see him my heart does back flips. I care about what he thinks of me. And I get up in the morning just to see a glimpse of him.

But as I said I am sad!!! He realizes were we are standing and pulls me inside. He goes over to his cupboard and pulls out some boxers and a shirt, and points me to the bathroom. I got changed and came out. And I don't know why. But I crept into bed with him and slept in his arms.

I woke up in the morning to a shout. I snuggled more into my pillow. Until someone pulled off the blankets. I felt exposed. So I opened my eyes facing my 'pillow' that I just realized is moving. I screamed so loud I swear.

It was Angel. Damn. I was hoping it was Shane and he had forgiven me and we spent the night cuddling. My dreams have been crushed. That's right I had a bad dream that is why I am here. Angel is awake and is looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Don't judge me. Its not my fault I'm in love with both of them. Oh My Gawd. I just said that I love BOTH of them. That means I love Angel. Dammit!!!

Well, while I was thinking all of this Angel and Josh were having a war. So I decided to stop and listen to them fight.

"SHES MY LITTLE SISTER DUDE!!!!" Guess who said that… yes it as Josh. 'Cause Angel is totally my brother eh. That was sarcastic.

"WHAT!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!! WHAT THE HELL DUDE!!!" Angel can be very loud. It is kind of scary after hearing his soft gentle voice.

"Jason. Look I only found out yesterday. And I was tired as last night so I didn't tell you." Josh told him. Wait a second… HIS NAME IS JASON!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!! I finally found out Angel's name!!! GO MITCHIE!!!

"HA!!! I know your name now!!!" I tell JASON. I'm so happy.

"Why wouldn't you know Jason's name. He sent you a Get Well Soon card when you nearly drowned." Josh asked confusedly. I am too now.

"Oh I get it now!!!" I understand now, "You were the other Jason. I thought Jason just sent me two cards. It did sound like a Jason thing to do." I say. But I think I am being ignored now so I just walk out of there into the Mess Hall were we have breakfast. There is only Connect 3 again. So I go sit with them and start to eat of there plates. They keep on staring at me like I'm some sort of alien though.

"What?" I ask when I swallow some of Shane's egg. His plate is full of food so he wont care.

"That was my egg you just ate Mitchie." Shane said angrily, but I looked into his eyes and I could see that he wasn't actually very angry.

"Really. Well so is this." I say grabbing some more of his eggs and stuffing them into my mouth. He just stares at me so I look down and realize what I was wearing. I could feel the heat get into my cheeks. I got up to go get changed. But not before I grabbed some bacon off their plates leaving them baconless. **(LOL)**

I was halfway to the door when I felt to hands wrap around my waist and lift me into the air. I screamed but it was joyful. I heard someone chuckling behind me.

I look around surprised to see Shane smiling. "I'm sorry I have been acting like such a jerk lately. I have just been so angry. But I understand why you did it now. So, apology accepted??" He asked. But I just couldn't believe my ears.

"Umm Yeah. Okay." I manage to say. Then he gives my a big hug and puts me back onto the ground. I'm smiling I'm just so happy.

"Can you help with something Mitchie. Cause its been bugging me for ages." He asks. I look behind him and Jason and Nate are smiling at me and giving me the thumbs up.

"Umm Yeah. Okay." I cant believe that is all I can say. There is something wrong with me.

"You said that before… Oh Well. I was wondering if you could help me find this girl. She has this amazing voice and I just have to find her. So can you help me make and audition for every girl that was at Camp Rock last year." I nod.

**I think this chapter is better that the other one so im replacing it. Hope you don't mind. I'm also going to put up a oneshot that was also deleted.**

**Love tashie :D**

**p.s. I LOVE KIERON!!!**

p.p.s in the next chapter there will be the auditions.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I CHANGED IT!!!! Love tashie :D**

Its been three days since me and Shane, Shane and I whatever, forgave each other. I'm glad because I am completely utterly in love with him. The trouble is I'm in love with Jason too. Not Jason from Connect 3 but Jason my brothers best friend. But for confusion purposes I will call him Angel. But I can't help it if I slip.

I am sitting at the Unhappy Tree with my guitar just strumming. Then a thought comes into my head.

I write them down then start to play them on the guitar.

_I didn't know what I would find  
__When I went looking for a reason,  
__I know  
__I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby,  
I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less travelled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

There was clapping and I turned around to see Josh. "You have an amazing voice Mitchie." He tells me.

I nod my thanks. "Are you any good??" I ask him. 'Cause you see if I am a good singer and we are twins so should he.

"Nah. I am more of a guitar, piano and Tamborine type of guy." I laugh. Him. Playing a Tamborine. Funny. "Oh No. you did not just o that sister. Mmmhmmm that just crossed the line that was never to be crossed." He snapped his fingers and strutted away. It was so funny. And he passed Tess, Megan and Kelly. I think they must of thought that he was mocking them because Tess looked so angry.

Tess say me and walked over, her minions faithfully following.

"Oh Mitchie. I am so sorry about your Mum." I can tell she was lieing. I could also tell that she was planning something. She had this look in her eyes that did not like. Not one bit…

"Oh, I'm sure you are." I tell her. I need to be cautious.

"A hug will make it all better." She says. I love hugs, I can never refuse one. She wraps her arms around me shoulders but instead of pulling me in she pushed me back, and I fell into the lake. It took me by such a surprise I had to take a deep breath, and instead of taking in air, I took in water. I couldn't breathe properly.

Then it was black.

**I don't care if that is one of the shortest chapters I have ever writing I wanted a cliff hanger for reviews. EVEN SEND ME A SMILIE FACE!!!!!!!! I know I said that he audition would be in this chapter but I forgot and I like this, so they will be in the next chapter. Okay??**

**I love you all, love tashie :D**

**p.s. if you don't review I will send evil elves onto you!!!! So just press the button :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers.**

I open my eyes to a blinding light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screams. I squint my eyes as I begin to see.

I moan. My head is pounding. "DON'T YELL!!!!" another voice yells. Yeah, cause yelling that will help eh. Note the sarcasm.

My eyes become used to the brightness and I saw that Jason and Shane were in the room. Along with Tess. I was so surprised that Tess was in here.

"What are you doing here?" I shot at her. She looked terrible, her eyes were red and puffy and she still had tear stains on her cheeks, her hair was messed up as well as her make up.

"I came to say that I am sorry for how I have treated you." Tess said sincerely.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But by the looks that Shane and Jason were giving me, I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Tess," she looked at me, "You have hurt me so much. Emotionally and Physically." I start to tell her.

"I know and I'm sorry. " but I cut her off.

"But, everyone makes mistakes." I finish. I smile at her, and she gives me a hug, which is a bit hard since I am lying down in the nurses office.

I get up, and black dot block some of my vision. "Shane." he looks at me, "What day do you want the audition's?"

He looked at me worriedly, "Are you sure you are up to it, you've been out for a while."

I just smile, "Yeah. We have to get this show on the road." I laugh and so do they. Its one of those stupid laughs when there is nothing actually funny.

Today is the day of the auditions.

Every single girl that was here last year was doing it. Except Caitlyn of corse. Her and Nate are secretly going out too. I figured it out the other day, but they don't know that I know. Shane knows, he also knows that I know that he knows about Caitlyn and Nate. So me and Shane know that they are going out and we know that each other know… does that even make sense…

No-ones POV (writing like that is annoying me.)

We had been listening to people sing for over two hours and we had no-one to listen to after this.

_Start, Start, Start the party!!!! _

The off key girl finished. 'She didn't even go to Camp Rock last year.' Mitchie thought. Shane was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks, but your not who I am looking for." Shane said as nicely as he could. The girl left but not before getting an autograph.

"Well, that's everyone." Mitchie said in a bored tone.

"I really thought that would work." Shane says disappointedly. Mitchie smiles sympathetically. She had come out unscathed from her EWABWINOF (Encounter With A Bum Who Is Now Our Friend) except for a bruise on her arm were she had hit her arm on a rock.

Tess had become really good friends with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connect 3. But Jason and Josh still haven't forgiven her for hurting her.

Josh and Mitchie had been bonding and realized they had a lot in common.

And Mitchie's feelings have become non existing when it comes to Jason.

Mitchie and Shane had skipped breakfast so they went into the kitchen to get some grub.

"Hello Mitchie and Shane. You after some food??" the cook asks.

'Its like she is a mind reader.' Mitchie thinks.

"I am not a mind reader Mitchie. Now would you like ham and cheese sandwiches?" Shane looked at Mitchie, and Mitchie just shrugged a bit scared.

While Shane and Mitchie were eating their sandwiches, Tess had been telling Caitlyn, Nate and Jason that Mitchie was the voice that Shane was looking for.

"I knew it!!!" Caitlyn shouted, "I knew it!!! I AM SO SMART!!!!!"

"Yes you are." Nate whispers. Tess hears and shoots Nate a confused look that he just shrugs it off.

"Well then, what are we going to do about it. Final Jam is in 2 weeks." Caitlyn reminds them.

Tess just smiles deviously.

"What are you thinking?" Nate asks scared.

"She is obviously thinking about what colours to paint my birdhouse." everyone looks at Jason. Nate just shakes his head sadly.

**There will be chapters after final jam but this story is just about coming to a close!!! **

**IF I DON'T GET 10 REVIEWS IM NOT UPDATING, AND I ALRDAY HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WAITING!!!!**

**Love tashie :D**

Thank you joeluv for pointing out that mistake that has now been fixed


	7. Chapter 7

Its one week till Final Jam and Tess's plan was already in motion.

They had been leaving Shane and Mitchie together whenever they could. Mitchie and Shane were oblivious to there friends antics, And enjoyed spending there time together. Soon they become inseparable. And Shane began to feel things towards Mitchie. Things that scared him, but he liked it.

He began writing songs again, and the feelings he had for Mitchie had amplified by a hundred, and he was convinced that he was in love with her.

"Yo Nate!!" He yelled.

Nate came running into the cabin, "What?" he breathed out.

"I love Mitchie." Shane was smiling like a little kid who was told that he could have anything that he wanted from the candy shop.

Nate just smiled. He slapped Shane on the back, "Good on ya" little did Nate know, that not only did Shane love Mitchie, but was obsessed.

Shane was always watching her, always getting near her, always talking to or about her. He would shut up about her. But he still hadn't heard Mitchie sing.

That was were Tess would come in. She was getting Mitchie ready to sing for Final Jam.

BTW Tess was still friends with Megan and Kelly, they just didn't follow her around.

6 days til final jam, Shane went to Brown to ask him if he could sings a new song he had wrote for the band. Brown agreed and got the Camp together.

"'ello 'ello 'ello. Now as you know we have Connect 3 in our residence." he had to stop because he knew he wouldn't be heard from all the screaming the girls were making, but they stopped, "Now, they have wrote a new song and have decided to share it wit you. So give it up, for Connect 3!!!!" They came out looking great as ever.

"Hey guys. I wrote this song for a close friend of mine, we hope you like it.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
__Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say__  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again

Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see

Now I'm…(Guitar solo!)

Yahow!!!

Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!

Ohh oho

Love bug again

They were screaming, jumping up and down. They loved it. But as Shane looked out into the crowd. He noticed something. And that something. Was that Mitchie was no were to be seen.

**Okay thanx guys I love the reviews, they rock!!! I have the next chapter ready again, so please just review. Love tashie :D p.s. I noticed that megan and kelly arent in the story that much, so they are going to have a mojar part in some of the upcoming chapters. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE BUG OR CAMP ROCK!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME!!!**

**sneak peak!!!:**

_"Why would he be looking for me? Shouldn't he be looking for that girl who made him catch the Love Bug? I would like to find her too but for different reasons…" Mitchie said menacingly. _

_"Shane doesn't love me." Mitchie said sadly, shaking her head._

_"You're right he doesn't." a voice said behind her. "I just saw him making out with Tess."_

_**WHOEVER IS REVIEW 100 GETS A PLACE IN MY STORY!!!! JASON NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOVE!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING!!! There is a bit of a detailed kiss!!! I want to keep this K+ so I'm putting this warning here!!!!**

**READ THE WARNING IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!!!**

Mitchie was sitting at the Unhappy Tree crying. Shane has fallen in love with someone, and now she could never tell him how she feels. She had a craving for triple fudge ice-cream and went to the kitchen to satisfy it.

**READ THE WARNING!!!!!**

When she was halfway there, Caitlyn and Tess cornered her.

"Where on Earth were you?? Shane was looking everywhere for you!!" Tess practically screamed.

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE WARNING READ IT NOW!!!!**

"Why would he be looking for me? Shouldn't he be looking for that girl who made him catch the Love Bug? I would like to find her too but for different reasons…" Mitchie said menacingly. "I would grab her by the throat, then Shane would announce how much he loves me. Then he would put one hand behind my head and kiss me fully on the lips, and I would kiss him back while my hands messed up his hair. Then he would pick me up and take me to his cabin, not breaking the kiss. He would lie me down on his bed, running his tongue against mine--"

**I HOPE YOU READ THE WARNING!!!**

"We don't need details of that!!!!! I mean really. I'm scarred for life now. I'll never be able to look at you or Shane the same again!!" (a/n THAT RHYMED) Caitlyn said, slapping her forehead to add effect. "And he was looking for the girl he loved, because he was looking for you!!"

"Shane doesn't love me." Mitchie said sadly, shaking her head.

"You're right he doesn't." a voice said behind her. "I just saw him making out with Tess."

Mitchie turned around and saw Jason. Tears were brimming her eyes, and Jason quickly pulled her into an embrace which she happily accepted. She failed to notice the look that Caitlyn was giving him though. Caitlyn knew that he was lying because, Tess was going out with someone. And Tess does not cheat. On her boyfriends that is.

WITH SHANE!!!!

Shane was looking everywhere for Mitchie. He was running towards the kitchen when he saw her.

In Jason's arms.

Shane's heart was breaking. It felt like someone had ripped it out, tore it into tiny bite sized pieces, thrown it at the ground, jumped on it, then spat on it.

And that someone was Jason.

He couldn't believe that he would do that to him. He had told him just how much he loved Mitchie the other day. Jason and Shane have had some strongly worded conversations in the past, but sinking this low to get him back. Shane was repulsed, especially by what he saw next

**THE END!!!!**

**Just kidding **

WITH MITCHIE!!!!!

Jason was hugging Mitchie. He could feel someone watching him, so he looked behind him. He looked Shane dead in the eyes, and saw how angry this was making Shane. So he thought he would make him angrier.

Mitchie was surprised when Jason put his hands to her cheeks and faced her towards him. But she was even more surprised when he placed his lips onto hers.

But Mitchie not wanting to say no, and looking for something that would get her mind off Shane, kissed back.

Shane as dumbfounded.

All he could do was stand there and watch as the girl he loved, kissed the guy he hated.

And when Jason asked Mitchie to be his girl friend, and she said yes. Shane's heart broke all over again.

And if your wondering, Where was Caitlyn. Well, when she heard Jason ask Mitchie to be his girlfriend, and Mitchie say yes. She left. To find Tess.

WITH TESS AND CAITLYN!!!!

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Caitlyn almost became deaf. "What do you mean she is going out with Jason!!!!! HE'S PRACTICALLY SHANE'S BROTHER!!! AND IS AS DUMB AS A DOOR BELL!!!!"

"Not that Jason. I'm talking about the other Jason, the one in that band that no-body knows." explained Caitlyn.

"Oh Yeah. What is with that? Anyway, we need to get them to break up!!!" Tess yelled. "This has RUINED our plans!!! HOW ARE THEY GONNA GET TOGETHER NOW!!!!"

"Relax," Caitlyn started, "Shane saw the whole thing, and man did he look jealous. Trust me, we wont have to o anything. Shane will get them to break up before Final Jam. He is very intelligent when it comes to getting what he wants."

"I hope your right." Tess Tyler, was scared.

WITH JASON!!!!

After Jason and Mitchie parted, Shane was long gone.

Jason walked Mitchie to her cabin, and went to his own.

It was dark inside. "Do we really need the lights off?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Its what they do in the movies!!" a voice exclaims stupidly.

"Megan, you are such a dim wit. Anyway, how did it go?" Kelly asks expectedly.

"She fell for it. And Shane saw the whole thing, I could tell that his heart is absolutely smashed to pieces." Jason said happily. He didn't really care for Mitchie, he just wanted to get Shane angry. All of these years, all he has heard is, 'OMG I love Connect 3!!!' he never heard, 'OMG I love Fearless!!!'

Fearless was his band. Josh wasn't really in the band, they were just great mates.

"Good. Now Mitchie is broken, just like Tess always wanted. I don't even know how they managed to brainwash her." Kelly says, happy that what Tess had always strived to do has now been completed.

"We should've totally went with my plan to send the evil flying monkeys on her." Megan said downhearted. Kelly just shook her disappointedly at her.

WITH JASON!!!!! (Jason's thoughts… it's C3 Jason)

I wonder when Shane is going to give me my birdhouse.

I hope it yellow with pink poka dots!!!!

THEN A YELLOW BIRD WITH PINK POLKA DOTS CAN LIVE IN IT AND NO-ONE WOULD KNOW IT WAS THERE BECAUSE IT WAS HIDDEN!!!!

That would be… What was I thinking again…

**YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you see there is this thing at the bottom of the screen, yeah it says Review this story/chapter and I want you to press it!! Okay!!!**

**CAUSE IF YOU DON'T NOT ONLY WILL I SEND THE EVIL ELVES AND EVIL LEPRECHAUNS, BUT I WILL ALSO NOT GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!!!**

**Even send me a smilie face, I just love getting reviews, they make me smile. And from now on, I am going to try to update daily!!!! They might not be so long, but you will just have to live!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!!!!**

**Love tashie : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Tess had been thinking a lot lately. She was trying to think of a fool proof plan to make Jason and Mitchie break up. The whole camp knew they were together and thought they were the cutest couple. To her, they looked repulsing. And Shane was thinking the same way.

Shane knew that Jason was just using Mitchie to make him angry.

And to know that's someone was just using a great person like Mitchie just made him extremely angry. So he was doing exactly what Jason wanted him to.

There was two days til Final Jam, when Tess walked up to Shane and asked him, "Are you still looking for the girl with the voice??"

Shane was very surprised when this unexpected question came but he answered none the less, "Yeah, but I don't think I am in love with her anymore. I love Mitchie." He was smiling goofily now. And Tess walked away knowing that she wouldn't be able to get him to say anything else, because he would be too busy thinking about Mitchie.

Caitlyn was with Nate, kissing on the couch, when Tess decided to march in. They pulled apart both beet red, and Nate mumbling something about Jason wanting him to build a birdhouse, left. Caitlyn was very annoyed that Tess barged in, but she knew that she wouldn't have done it without good reason. Because Tess knew just how much they liked each other, matter fact, she was the one who set them up.

"MITCHIE IS THE GIRL WITH THE VOICE!!!" Tess yelled at Caitlyn. Caitlyn was startled and jumped up off the couch swearing.

"I know. Its not that hard to figure out." Caitlyn sighed. "But what are we going to do?"

"Let's ask Jason." Tess offered. Caitlyn knew that he was there last chance if they ever wanted Shane and Mitchie together. Jason may be a little air-headed, but he sure did come up with some good ideas. "Be careful though. This one time Peggy need his help, and he distracted her and got out of it."

Jason was lounging by the Lake when they found him. "Jason we need you to think of a plan." Caitlyn started, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"We need to break Mitchie and Jason up, and you are going to come up with a plan on how to do it. Or a plan on how to help us think of a plan, because it was my plan to come and ask you to help us--" Tess got cut off.

"LOOK A DISTRACTION!!!!!!!" Jason yelled.

Tess and Caitlyn quickly looked at where we was pointing, then realizing what hehad said got ready to yell at him, only to find that he was gone.

"That poo hole!!" Caitlyn screamed. If you ever got on Caitlyn's bad list, it was nice knowing you. Caitlyn could get very angry sometimes. She had to have anger management on her parents boat, because she kept throwing the guests over board.

They ran in the direction they think that he ran in.

And when they came to the edge of the forest that surrounded Camp Rock, they began to doubt that he went in there.

But they asked around and some girls say that they saw this thing that looked like a monkey run past them, they knew that he had run into the forest and waited for him.

WITH MITCHIE!!!!

Mitchie had just got back from a walk across the lake with Jason, when he got a phone call and had to leave.

Mitchie had been thinking about he relation ship with Jason. And she knew that he was nothing compared to Shane. She always had butterflies in her tummy when Shane spoke to her, with Jason she felt nothing. Jason was boring, while Shane was exiting. She didn't even feel anything when Jason kissed her!!! And he kept on trying to get her to wear more revealing clothes.

She was about to open the door to her cabin, when she saw something in the cabin next door that looked a whole lot like Jason.

And as curiosity got the better of her, she walked over to the window, only to see something that should've bought tears to her eyes. But instead all she felt was gratefulness.

**THE END!!!!!!**

**JOKES!!! :D I DID THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER TOO!!! LOL!!! **

WITH SHANE!!!!!!!

Shane had been making his way towards Lake Rock, when he heard someone yell, "That poo hole!!" He knew the second he heard that, that Jason had been asked to come up with a plan and because he didn't want to do it distracted them and ran away.

It happens often.

Shane got to the lake and sat down. He began to think about his music, like how much he hated the label for making him sing such stupid, meaningless, idiotic music. He wanted to sing what he wanted to. Ever since he was a child he had hated people telling him what to do.

WITH MITCHIE!!!!!!!

Mitchie called Jason, "Hello." he answered out of breath.

Through the window she could tell that he was annoyed that she had interrupted his making out session with Kelly. "Hey its Mitchie."

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?" Kelly was getting really annoyed.

"Look, Jason. I don't like you and I never will. So I don't want to go out with you anymore. Bye." Mitchie hung up on him and looked through the window.

He seemed unfazed as he was 'preoccupied' with Kelly.

Right now, all that Mitchie needed. Was her Shaney.

**Hey guys, LETS KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMIN EH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love tashie :D**

**p.s there is this really good story that I reckon you would like its called, Ashley Tyler! It is the best!!!! And the author is so good at updating!!!! I reviewed nearly every chapter I love it that much!!! :D**

**Love tashie again I guess LOL :P**

**p.s.**

_In remberence to those who lost there lives fighting for us. On the 11__th__ day of the 11__th__ month, we will remember them._

**( I know it was yesterday but I kinda forgot yesterday, so it going here now )**

**Love tashie : )**

**p.s I am going to aim for 1111 words so the rest of the writing wil be rambling lyrics from songs.**

**I don't think about it, I don't think about it, I don't think about it, living my life there aint no doubt about it. I want cry any tears ill just live without fear**

**Thanx **

**dammit, it went over!!! oh well it was worth a shot LOL love tashie :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!**

**READ THIS!!!!!!!**

**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ THIS!!!!**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG IF YOU READ THIS!!!!**

**Hello. This is another authors note, but it is super important!!!**

**Okay, it is coming to the end of the year now, and its becoming extremely difficult to update. **

**I WILL NOT STOP THIS STORY!!!! I am merely saying that I will not update as much.**

**Its my birthday on the 24th of November too… HAPPY BIRFDAY TOO ME!!!!!!!!!1 :P **

**And twilight is coming out on the 12th of December…**

**I hope you can forgive me.**

**Love tashie :D**

**P.S.**

**You have got to hear some of these awesome as songs!!!! One Step At A Time - Jordan Sparks Miss Popularity - Jordan Pruitt and Whatever you like - T.I.**

**Some of them are old but there super good, does anyone remember the ketchup song!!!! I love it!!!! My and my little sister always dance to it!! **

**Love tashie :D**


	11. Chapter 11

WITH MITCHIE!!!!

Final Jam was tomorrow and Mitchie had no idea what she was going to sing. But she wanted it to reflect herself, and all that she has been through.

She sighed, and left to find Caitlyn.

She found her quick enough. Caitlyn was standing by the forest looking as though she could kill an elephant. Elle the Elephant. And she is the nicest and biggest elephant around!!

"Caitlyn!!" Mitchie yelled, waving. Caitlyn looked around at the sound of her name, no longer looking as though she would kill Elle the nicest and biggest elephant.

She walked over, "Hey Mitch. Look there is something you should know about Jason." Her eyes hardened at the name.

"I know he was cheating on me." Mitchie said sadly, "But that's okay!! Now I know that I can move on!!!"

Caitlyn just stood there shocked. She was going to tell Mitchie about how Jason is great at forming plans, so he could help her win Shane back once she broke up with Jason, 'cause he isn't good enough for her. But Mitchie just told her that Jason cheated on her. That means that Mitchie broke up with him.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie such a big hug, a bear couldn't of done a better job.

Mitch was surprised, but hugged back anyway. Who was she to reject a hug. While they were hugging Tess came over.

"Hey Mitch. What are you going to sing for Final Jam tomorrow??" She asked. She had heard everything about Jason. She was furious that someone would use someone as sweet as Mitchie.

"I don't know," Mitchie replied, "I think I'll go brainstorm. I want to write a few songs. My heart feels as though its going to explode. I don't know if I am happy or not that I broke up with Jason. And my feelings for Shane… And Elle the elephant!!!"

She walked away mumbling about killing elephants.

Mitchie wasn't lying when she told them she was confused. So she went back to my cabin, took her guitar and lyric book, and walked over to the lake.

There was no-one around, Mitchie sighed in relief. And she started strumming some notes.

She was thinking. About his face. How he made her feel like a princess. How small this camp is. How big the world is. How he could've begged and pleaded to be back with her and she'd still say no. He badly he treated her. How he could've been her knight in shining armour, on a beautiful white horse.

Mitchie continued strumming as the words came to her, spilling out of her mouth in a beautiful melody.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known that**

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake I didn't know  
To be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know that

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

She stopped moving her hands on the guitar, and wrote down the lyrics in her book.

Meanwhile, in the music room, Shane was trying desperately to convince his brothers to play the song he just wrote.

"Please guys, look here are the lyrics and the notes. it's a bit… what's the word…" Shane trailed off thinking.

"Depressing, with love." Nate filled in, looking at the lyrics.

"I know, but this could go great on the next album!!" Shane pushed.

"As long as I play the guitar I'm good." Jason said. He had found a way out of the forest without being pummelled.

"Actually, thee is no guitar needed. Jason would play the drums, and you can do the piano, Nate. It took me ages to get this idea onto paper. Please." Shane said pleading. Jason was great at the drums, he just preferred the guitar.

"I remember that!!! It was like the very start, maybe the middle of camp. Wasn't it right after that Mitchie girl sat with us at breakfast and stole our eggs and bacon." Jason said. Shane nodded. "Well then, I'm in. You want to play it now??"

Shane grinned, "YES!!!" Nate just shook his head and sat down at the piano. They started to play.

At that time Tess had been looking for Jason. She was sure that she had seen him running out of the forest. She turned the corner, or the music room, but right before she turned the knob music started to play, so she stopped and listened.

****

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Was that… Connect 3. She opened it a crack and saw Nate sitting at a piano, Jason at the drums, and Shane with a microphone. She knew the microphone wasn't on, because it wasn't loud enough.

She scowled at Jason. And he saw her and grinned. Knowing that she wasn't able to do anything with so many witnesses. She tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

"The label have to let us play it." Shane announced.

"I don't think they will. They have been beyond angry with, Cookies that Pop. We shouldn't push their buttons." Nate said shaking his head. **(cookies that pop is the name of their album with play my music) **

"Hey did you ever find that girl with the voice??" Jason asked.

"No… and I don't care anymore."

"You really like that Mitchie girl, don't you Shaney boy." A smiling Jason said.

"More than anything." he made to leave, and Tess threw herself into the bushes. And when he was gone, she got out grumbling.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was stalking Megan and Kelly. She found them in there Cabin, working on some song that they didn't even write, Pink did.

FINAL JAM!!!!!!!!!

Today was Final Jam. And Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn and Connect 3, were all very busy trying to get the last minute things done.

Mitchie had finally decided on the song she was singing and couldn't wait to sing it, and Caitlyn was helping her. Tess had also wrote a song. Connect 3 were going to play a song at the start to open the Jam, and had to make it perfect.

2 hours till Final Jam and Mitchie and Caitlyn were finding their outfits, when Brown and Kelly walked in. Kelly looked as though she had been crying.

"There they are!!!" Kelly yelled shrilly.

Brown looked a bit scared at how high her voice sounded, but the look was gone once he saw us. "Mitchie, Caitlyn, would you care to explain what happened??"

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other, "What did we do??"

"Don't act like you don't know!!" Kelly yelled, "You hit me!!!! For no reason!!!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn glared at her. "I hate to be uncool, ladies. But hitting another camper is against the rules. You have been suspended from camper activities from now, until the end of Final Jam." Brown said.

"WHAT!!!" They yelled.

"Until the end of Final Jam." He said and they left, Kelly smirking. Caitlyn felt déjà vu coming on.

"How dare she!!!! This is my second year here, and I'm still not allowed to perform. For things I didn't even do!!!!" Mitchie raved. She belly flopped onto her bed, and screamed shrilly into her pillow.

"Don't give up hope yet Mitch. Find an outfit, get ready, we are GOING to perform. This is long from over." And Caitlyn left.

She went to find Jason. This time he would not get away.

And 10 minutes later, Jason was tied to a chair in a dark room.

"Jason, I am in need of your help." A voice said.

"Hey Caitlyn. What do you need my help with??" Jason said happily.

Caitlyn came out, surprised that he knew it as her. She repeated the conversation… well argument, that they had with Brown.

If Jason, didn't keep on asking questions, and trying to get out of his binds it would have been quicker, but no, it took an hour and a half.

"He said, Until the end of Final Jam. So once he says that Final Jam is officially over, then you make your entrance. Matter fact, he probably knew that Kelly was lying."

Caitlyn, ran out of the room. Leaving the door open in her haste.

Jason whistled and four birds flew in. The settled themselves on the shoe laces Caitlyn used to him, and nibble through it. Setting Jason free. He waved as he left.

All of them failed to notice a shocked Tess sitting in the corner.

FINAL JAM!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Mates, its time for Final Jam!!! And as a treat, I have convinced my nephew and his friends to play a songs for you all!!!" Everyone screamed, Brown was glad that he was wearing his earplugs. "Here is Connect 3!!!"

Shane, Nate and Jason jumped onto the stage, and stood at there assigned instruments. They began to sing.

**Yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!**

I was sitting at home  
Watching tv all alone  
So excited for re-runs  
I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone  
And call everyone I know  
Said there's ganna be a party  
Hit the music here we go.  
Yeah!

Were ganna live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

Hey! hey! hey!

We were out on the floor  
And we danced the night away  
And she looked at her watch and  
Said that it was late  
And she pulled me aside  
And said she couldnt stay  
(I really gotta go! )  
But I begged her for one more song  
Let the music play!

Were ganna live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

Hey! hey! hey!

I drove her home  
And she whispered in my ear  
Party doesn't have to end.  
We can dance here.

Live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play our song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

Were ganna live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

Live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

Ganna live to party  
Gatta bust your move  
Everyones in the groove.  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

LIVE! TO! PARTY!

Streamers, blew up either side of the stage. And the smiled at everyone. The introduced the next singer Tess. Everyone clapped.

BACKSTAGE!!!!!!!!!!

I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was all that Tess could think, before Mitchie shoved her onto the stage.

It was quiet and everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She's a walking casting call  
A fashion runway doll  
Her 4.0 comes naturally  
She's good at everything  
She's got a following  
An enterage of copy queens  
No need to try out for the school play  
You know she'll get the lead anyway  
Yeah**

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's the heartstoppin' doubletake  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She wears the cutest clothes  
She has the latest phone  
And all the right accessories  
Her skin's like porcelain  
Her hair is perfect and  
Sometimes she really gets to me  
She's gorgeous and you know she knows it  
She's a size zero and she loves to show it  
Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's the heartstoppin' doubletake  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's the heartstoppin' doubletake  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She's every teacher's pet  
There ain't no guy that she can't get  
Her daddy's kid is loaded yeah yeah  
And her mommy drives a pink Corvette

Oooh whoa whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa

Workin' hard to be  
Oh  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's the heartstoppin' doubletake  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's the heartstoppin' doubletake  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
(fades out)

People were clapping and whistling. It was a great song, and different. But they liked it. SH smiled and waved as she walked off the stage. A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

There, standing in front of her, was her Mum. She smiled at her. And they hugged.

ON STAGE!!!!!!!

After a few more performances, including Kelly and Megan who sang the song Respect by Pink, and got disqualified for not singing there own song, and Brown went to the stage. Everyone was silent.

"Now the if the judges can please choose a winner." he looked at Connect 3 and they nodded. "Well that is the end of Final Jam. Now if everyone can just sit tight--" There was a blast of blue light, "Excuse me for a minute."

Brown went backstage and found Caitlyn and Mitchie standing there smiling. "It's the end of Final Jam." Caitlyn said.

"I was so hoping that this time you would catch on." And he left.

"Okay Mitch, this is it. Go and blow them away." They nodded to each other, and Mitchie heard the bops starting, and she strutted on stage in bright green pumps, and a knee length green dress. She started to sing.

**Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch**

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

If Brown thought that he was safe he was wrong. The noise was deafening. He took a drink of water, and saw that Shane was staring dumbstruck at the stage.

"Amazing voice, eh. She sang this song in class, Who Will I Be. Amazing. And she was going to sing a song last year, This is Me. Now that is a great song. You should here it sometime. Your friends, right?? So, who is the winner??"

"Don't bother Shane. He has been bittin by a love bug." Nate said.

**That's enough, I think. I have been writing for 3 and a half hours and m tire and sick. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!! 13 PAGES!!! I don't care if most of it is songs!!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, WHITE HORSE, FALL FOR YOU, MISS POPULARITY, LIVE TO PARTY, RESPECT, TALOR SWIFT, SECONDHAND SERENADE, JORDAN PRUITT, JONAS BROTHERS, PINK, ONE STEP AT A TIME, JORDIN SPARKS!!!!**

**Songs!!!!  
White Horse - Taylor Swift  
Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade  
Miss Popularity - Jordan Pruitt  
Live To Party - Jonas Brothers  
One Step at a Time - Jordin Sparks**

**ANd i mention Respect - Pink its an ok song, i thought it would fit though....**

**Maybe on more chapter left!!! :O**

**I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!**

**I am still extremely sick!!!!**

**The only cure is reviews!!!! **

**SO HELP ME OUT!!!!!**

**Love tashie :D**

I JUST REALIZED THAT THERE IS ALMOST 4000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

PUSH THE BUTTON SO I DON'T FEEL SICK ANYMORE!!!!

love tashie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAVE TOTAL, COMPLETE, UTTER, WRITERS BLOCK!!!!**

**There has to be something wrong with me!! every time I come up with something, I lose it!!! GRR!!!! Its making me so angry!!!**

**Ok, so here is the deal. The last day of holidays is the 27th of January. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED BY THEN!!!!! (BTW if you like in america or something that date will change a day earlier, cause, when it's the 27th here, it's the 26th there…)**

**I **

**NEED**

**IDEA'S**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**And I swear to you readers right now!!!! That if I don't get help, I'm not going to be able to finish the story!!! JUST HELP ME!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!**

**Steph, you have been the biggest, massivest, most ginormest help ever!!!!! Thank-you.**

**Tashie xo**

**(DON'T FORGET TO HELP)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WELL THANKS FOR THE HELP!!!!Note the sarcasm. I mean really, no one could come up with anything. I know its my story and I should able to come up with something, but not one idea!!!! I mean really. **

**Well because nobody helped me, I came up with this shitty idea. So now you have to read it!!!Its 2 years after the last chapter. **

* * *

Its been 2 years since Shane found out I was the girl with the voice.

Its been 1 year, 11 months and 29 days since Shane asked me out on a date.

Its been 1 year and 9 months since Shane officially asked me to be his girlfriend.

Its been 1 year, 8 months and 27 days since we went public.

Its been 2 months since Shane proposed.

Its 10 minutes until I become Mitchie Gray.

I take a deep breathe and look in the mirror in front of me. I'm wearing a baby blue wedding dress, with all of my hair in a bun, except for my bangs. **(a/n I'll try and put the dress in my profile.) **

There was a knock on the door. Then my brother Josh walked in. Josh had quit Fearless, and was now a world famous photographer. Needless to say all the pictures of the wedding are free.

"I'm about to lose my sister." Josh stated quietly.

I shook my head, "I'll always be just around the corner, Joshy." he would usually scowl at me for calling him such an embarrassing name, but this time, he just looked down.

"You look amazing. If Mom were looking down on you at this very moment, she would be proud." I tried to keep the tears in, so as not to smudge the little make-up I had on. I pulled Josh into an embrace.

As she did she caught a glimpse of the clock behind him. She look a deep breathe. "Its time."

* * *

**9 Months, 1 week later **

"SHANE!!!!" A shrill scream rocketed throughout the house.

Shane looked up like a deer caught in headlights, to see his wife in the door way, cradling her large tummy, face twisted in pain.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!! THE BABY IS COMING!!! NOW!!!!!!!" He got up and they were out of the house and on their way to the hospital in 3 minutes.

----

**8 painful hours later **

"That's it Mrs. Grey just give another push." The doctor instructed.

As the contraction hit, and Mitchie pushed, she yelled at Shane, "I SWEAR IF THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN EVERYTIME I GET PREGNANT, WE AREN'T HAVING SEX ANYMORE SHANE!!!!"

The doctor looked at Shane who's face was looking at Mitchie in horror. "Okay, one more push should do it."

The contraction came, and Mitchie pushed harder then she'd ever done before. The baby came out, and the doctor gave it to the nurse.

But Shane wasn't looking at his baby, he was looking at Mitchie. You had just fainted. The nurses pushed him out.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

The baby came out, and I felt a surg of relief. I was so tired. I hadn't had a good sleep in weeks. I rested my eyes. Blocking out all other sounds.

"_Mitchie!!" a women said. "Mitchie you must open your eyes!!!"_

"_Mom??" I said. "Mom!!"_

_She wrapped her arms around her Mom. "Mitchie, I'm so proud of you. So very proud. You've became a wonderful young women. But you must open your eyes. Don't you want to see you lovely daughter?"_

_I nodded my head, "I love you Mom. I miss you every moment of the day."_

"_I love you too. I'm your Guardian Angel. I will always be there." She faded away._

I opened my eyes to a blinding light.

"Mitchie!!" Shane kissed me until the pressing need to breathe became evident.

"Where is she?? What did you name her??" Mitchie asked in a hurry.

"Olivia Connie Grey is in perfectly good health. Just get some rest." Shane's whole face lit up wen he spoke of our daughter.

Before I could respond, my eyes shut of there own accord.

But I knew that everything would be okay. I have an Angel looking after me now.

* * *

**Bad ending I know. But no-one helped me so I am very proud!!! **

**And the least you can do now is review. And if it's a mean one don't send it.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED!!!**

**Kacee**

**Keviee**

**Tae' Dreamers r Believers**

**Preenad**

**Tayla**

**Me And My Guitar**

**Cookie-cutter-rockstar**

**Ignorant enlightenment**

**Ersy**

**Utmy123**

**Hotgirlow**

**Cool Rocker13**

**VLola1991**

**Tessi.x**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**Brucas224**

**...**

**Omg444888**

**Kim**

**Jazzy-and-Eddie-rule**

**.x**

**Melrose**

**x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x**

**Dj**

**Digitalmonster911**

**Sam**

**Izzy**

**Slytherin-princess-22**

**Epobbp**

**Joejonaslover16**

**Fairydreamer29**

**Lewstar13**

**Genehh**

**TayBayNBB**

**Kkckat3**

**RandomEqualsAwesome**

**Ilovemydad**

**KellyLovesNickJonas**

**Unknown!**

**MamaXunicorn**

**Suuz112**

**XDaniElleLeigh3x**

**Dancingwithwings15**

**XActDanceWritex**

**Running angel**

**Jasminekpk**

**Country Personel**

**Writer4Lifef**

**Hopeless Romantic 1987**

**Diyagirl315**

**Nellyswifey1995**

**Thankyou one more time for everyone who reviewed. Thankyou so much Steph, for encouraging me to write.**

**And if anyone LOVES twilight. I am going to write a twilight FanFiction soon. **

**There is a strange knew red eyes student at Forks High School. She smells a lot like freesias.**

**Edward never came back in New Moon, Alice never had the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff.**

**If you like the summery, and twilight. Let me know so at least one person is going to read it.**

**Tashie xo**


End file.
